iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kase Oakheart I
"By the Father, before whom this oath is just, I, Lord Kase Oakheart, will be to King Daemon Blackfyre third of his name faithful and true, and love all that he loves, and shun all that he shuns, according to law, and according to the world's principles, and never, by will nor by force, by word nor by work, do ought of what is loathful to him; on condition that he keep me as I am willing to deserve, and all that fulfil that our agreement was, when I to him submitted and chose his will." - Lord Kase Oakheart I to King Daemon III during the coronation feast in Kingslanding. Biography Early Life Kase Oakheart, son of Aryn Oakheart and Kivan Thorne. The second child of Aryn but the heir-declarant after his older sister, Fiyona, abdicated her position due to her being without words. Though he is his mother's first son he was hardly the favored. The other five sons of Aryn and Kivan were more decorated for their remarkable continuation of warrior doctrine. Kase was more at home with the books of the Maester and library. Wardship At the age of seven years, Kase is sent to be warded at Highgarden. Adolesence After being warded in Highgarden Kase recieved a profound interest and knowledge base surrounding the necessities of logistical efficiency and the relationship between people that make logistics easier or harder. Becoming a Bureaucrat it would seem in the process. Shortly after that he begins courting Ellyria Yronwood and leaves the Reach for Dorne temporarily while his other brothers leave for a tour of the Free Cities. Heir to Arryn Lord of Old Oak After wedding his wife, Ellyria Yronwood, in Dorne Kase returned to Old Oak and was given the Lordship of Old Oak by his aging mother and father. During the Defiance An age of blood and steel for the Reach. The entire region suffered for it's loyalty and it still did to this day. While Kase did what he could in order to not be bled completely dry by the Lannisters or multiple unaligned raiders and brigands plaguing his domain he was not without fault or error. Some say it was his inaction and passiveness that lead his four brothers to take actions into their own hands at the beckon of the heir of New Barrel's House Fossoway. The Tragedy of Rosewater While Kase did not take part in the folly of Damion Fossoway his brothers, Felar, Patrack, Rylon, and Elras, did take part in that fated charge into the Rosewater. Elras returned to Old Oak to tell him of the grave tragedy with the other remaining forces who witnessed the brave sacrifices of Ser Damion and company. After the Defiance Rebuilding Old Oak Being a Father His son was largely neglected during his time as Lord. He tried to instill within his firstborn Alester, named after a famous ancestor who perished during the Marcher Wars with Dorne, the importance of mathematics and language. The closest brother to Kase's age suggested that Kase supplement such 'boring' studies with exciting things like swordsmanship and equestrianism. This advice led Kase to send Alester to the Arbor to be warded with the Redwynes, under their Lord Vilyx Redwyne. Roslyn was born much later and he kept the girl close to home as much as he could. Trusting the Maestor and his wife's attendants with her tutelage and care. He has been much more active in Roslyn's education than his son's and it shows with how she conducts herself amongst family and others. Relations Gift/Skills Gift: Beaurocrat - +15% raised levy amount per moon (65% can be raised each turn thread) Trivia Category:Reachman Category:House Oakheart Category:The Reach Category:Houses from the Reach